This resource will significantly increase its space, from the current 250 square feet to 650 square feet.. The core facility, formed in May 1998, provides investigators with a convenient, reliable, and less expensive a repository for common cell lines and provides testing for sterility and mycoplasma. This facility also provides investigators who require use of retroviral expression vectors, protein over expression, and purification from E. coli.